Only the Finest
by DeiDei-Demonique
Summary: Long black fingernails stroked the pale skin of his neck, parting the silver hair and slipping down his slender spine. Skilled hands traced each vertebrae with gentle ease, sensing each subtle tense as he drifted lower. A moment later, a soft gasp is heard and a slight smirk spreads across the demon's lips. 'Ah Yes' the butler thinks 'This is most definitely the right spot'


**I'm not Dead! I'm sorry to all those reading my story 'Midnight Prowl'. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. In fact, I have an almost complete chapter just waiting for me to finish it. Unfortunately, headaches and my little brothers birthday party [e.g. an excessive amount of sugar and mini sausage rolls] has caused me to temporarily loose my memory and inspiration. So basically I have forgotten the chapter ending and can't quite think of a new one. In the meantime, I present to you my very first One-Shot! [fanfare]**

**Remember to review!**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. It would be a lot more awkward if she did..._  
**

* * *

Long black fingernails stroked the pale skin of his neck, parting the silver hair and slipping down his slender spine. Skilled hands traced each vertebrae with gentle ease, sensing each subtle tense as he drifted lower. Piercing yellow eyes watched with a maddened glee as the fingers shifted back up to his collarbones, the tips of the butler's nails softly gliding along each crevice. Goosebumps rose on the shinigami's skin as the tips continued, weaving around each rib and dragging down his revealed stomach, steadily moving lower as he claws delicately at the thin hips.

A moment later, a soft gasp is heard and a slight smirk spreads across the demon's lips. Testing again, it brings about a muffled groan, so soft it could only be heard by supernatural ears.

_'Ah Yes'_ the butler thinks _'This is most definitely the right spot'_

The next few minutes are filled with various sounds as the demon moves swiftly, putting as much force in it as he dares. Twisting and turning, breathing heavier from the effort. Every now and then, his nail dig in to the skin, never once breaking the surface yet only adding to the shinigami's pleasure. Said shinigami was currently red in the face, sweating profusely as he gripped hard against the edge of the table. Tears had begun to flow down his cheeks and blood leaked from where he had bit his lip. But his maddened grin never once left his face.

It would appear as though the demon had found the perfect spot, for in that moment his entire body tensed, back arching and a half-laugh leaving his broken lips. The strain was showing on his face as he forced himself to hold it in. He would not let himself appear weak in front of a butler such as this. Armed with new information, Sebastian threw himself at the shinigami with a new force, fire glinting in his eyes as they were filled with determination. It was getting harder for the shinigami to stop himself, his eyes were tightly shut and his lip was once again bitten and bleeding. His breathing was much heavier than normal and his silver hair was sticking to his face and back, occasionally getting tangled in the demon's long fingers. The butler suddenly had an idea, and the grin on his face widened even more.

At the sudden increase in speed, the Undertaker suddenly couldn't help himself. That last one had done it for him. As tremors rippled through his entire body, he threw his head back and screamed.

"!"

* * *

Outside the door, birds flew from their perches and the Undertaker's sign fell heavily from it's spot on the wall, nearly crushing the pair that were waiting outside. The younger of the two began to tap his foot in irritation as he glared daggers at the door in front of him whilst the older simply stood in disinterest and continued filing his blood red nails.

* * *

Inside, the Undertaker was leaning heavily on his desk, still chuckling softly between gasps. Sebastian was stood calmly beside one of the many coffins in the room, pulling his glove back over his hand, hiding his demonic nails and vibrant contract print. Once the shinigami had calmed himself, he stood up straight and turned to face him, looking at the demon with a gleeful yet inquisitive eye.

"How did you know?" was all that he said. Their was still a slight breathy undertone and his face was still a still a heavy shade of pink, yet his question was asked confidently.

"My dear Undertaker, what sort of butler would I be had I not known the weakness of those valuable to the young master?" A small smirk still adorned his face as he looked the other man in the eye "After all, it is quite well known by my kind that all shinigami are, in some way, shape or form, ticklish. It would just seem that you are more viable by it's effect."

Without giving the shocked shinigami a chance to reply, the demon stalked over to doorway and opened it for his young master. The short child entered with authority, the crimson clad following in after him, almost immediatly going after the butler. From his place on the floor he stared teary-eyed at the man before him.

"Oh Sebby! You're so mean!"

"Shut up Grell" The young Phantomhive snapped, "Well Undertaker?"

* * *

Walking behind his young master with a gender-confused shinigami regretfully latched onto his arm, Sebastian couldn't help but smile despite the depressing and daunting situation. He had been doubtful of his original plan and yet it had worked a treat. Who knew that the Undertaker's thigh could be so sensitive. It may not have been entirely preferable for him but it was successful and the information exchanged was very useful to his young master. For the time when jokes would no longer be enough, the demon knew he could fall back on this.

After all, only the finest laugh will do.

* * *

**So... what did you all think of my first One-Shot? Please be kind and review, even if it is just to tell me how much it sucked!**


End file.
